


I’ll Never Let You Go

by KJ_hope13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_hope13/pseuds/KJ_hope13
Summary: Family Day is here again and our four VKs and their friends have sworn to themselves that this year, there would be no confrontation like last year. But what happens when Doug’s father meets Evie for the first time and makes things difficult to say the least?





	I’ll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my very first Descendants Fic and I’m a little nervous to share it with everyone...I really hope you like it! :)

# I’ll Never Let You Go

Family Day was here again and after the disaster of last year, everyone had sworn to themselves that this year would go entirely differently. 

Mal and Evie were in their room getting ready. Well, Mal was sitting on her bed and Evie was standing in front of Mal’s closet picking out her outfit.

“So, are you gonna meet some of the dwarves today?” _Finally?_ Mal added in her head. After about a year of dating Evie still hadn’t met any of Doug’s family, which Mal had learned from Lonnie and Jane was a rather strange thing here in Auradon. Evie sighed handing Mal a light purple dress with black heels to go with it.

“I don’t know, Mal.” Mal looked at Evie and saw that she was worrying. 

“Have you asked him about it?” Evie shook her head. Of course she hadn’t, Evie would never put Doug in the position of being pressured to do something he wasn’t ready for yet. 

“The situation is just so complicated. I’m the daughter of their arch nemesis, and that’s the dwarves not even speaking of Show White. I wouldn’t blame him if he was ashamed of presenting me as his girlfriend.” Mal could practically hear Evie berating herself in her mind. _Not good enough. Not pretty enough._ The words Evie had heard from her mother every single day of her life until they had come to Auradon.

“Hey, stop that.” Evie looked away from the mirror and at Mal.

“What?” Mal gave her a look before slipping into her dress.

“You know what.” Evie sighed and sat down on her bed.

“It’s true though.” Mal grabbed her hands and pulled her up standing Evie back in front of the mirror, hugging her from behind.

“Do you want to know what I see? I see the most beautiful girl in all of Auradon who turns heads whenever she enters a room. A girl who is smart, sweet and amazing and would do everything to help the people she cares about.” Evie blushed looking down and Mal squeezed her arms.

“If Doug doesn’t see how lucky he is for having you, then he does not deserve you, got it?” Evie smiled and nodded.

“Got it.” She said back and Mal turned her around to face her.

“Just ask him about it, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Evie nodded.

“I will, M. Thank you, really.” Mal smirked tossing her hair back.

“Aren’t I just amazing today?” Evie huffed rolling her eyes.

“Yeah especially with those bags under your eyes.” Mal pouted at the comment playfully before sitting down and letting Evie do her make up.

It wasn’t long before Ben and Doug stood in front of their door ready to pick them up. Doug took Evie’s hand and Mal watched how all sorts of worries and fears she might have had before left her body as soon as Doig was at her side. She smiled, happy for her best friend to have found someone so right for her. Ben came over to her swiftly pulled her in for a kiss.

“Good Morning, beautiful.” He whispered making Mal giggle. When she looked back to where Evie and Doug has stood before she saw that they had already left. Ben and Mal followed their lead soon after.

“The music is nice.” Evie murmured as Doug lead her into the big garden where a violinist was playing. Doug nodded.

“It really is. I used to play when I was younger.” Evie’s eyes widened.

“You did?” Doug nodded with a smile.

“Yeah but I ended up enjoying the trumpet more.” Evie nodded with an adoring smile, she loved listening to Doug play his instruments. Sometimes when she was over at his room he would practice and she could just listen for hours. 

“You know, I was thinking, I have this new piece, you know the one I’ve been writing?” Evie nodded.

“Yes, what about it?” He had been working on it for weeks. Doug pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Evie. Evie scanned over the paper then looked at him rather confused. He took her free hand in his.

“I might have written lyrics for it and, I mean I know you have a great voice and I did sort of write them for you so I was wondering if you’d want to come over later this evening so we can try it out?” Evie’s eyes widened.

“Doug...you wrote a song for me?” She didn’t know what to say, she could only look at him in disbelief. Doug smiled at her perplexed expression.

“Yes, I did. I know how much you love music and how much you enjoy singing so-“ He didn’t get any further before Evie had pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When he looked at her again, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I do hope those are happy tears.” He said with a smile, carefully wiping them away. When he saw Evie’s dazzling smile full of pure joy though, his question was answered.

“Thank you, Doug. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Doug chuckled.

“Well, you are the most wonderful person to ever cross my path, I don’t really know how I deserve you.” He admitted blushing slightly. Evie shook her head with a teary smile.

“I love you.” Doug pulled her in for another kiss.

“I love you too.” They were interrupted by a man’s voice.

“Doug.” Doug turned around quickly recognizing the voice immediately.

“Dad.” Doug pushed Evie behind him quickly and Evie’s eyes widened, feeling her heart jump into her throat. 

“Why are you kissing that girl?” His father asked with a venomous glare at Evie.

“Dad, this is Evie. She’s my girlfr-“ He was interrupted by his father laughing. Evie looked at him confused.

“You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re joking.” Evie felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Doug looked at his father in horror.

“No, I am serious, she is my girl-” Doug held his ground but his father did not let him finish again.

“No, don’t say it. Out of all people you choose that vile, rotten girl? Really, the daughter of the Evil Queen?” Evie gasped, his words feeling identical to a hard slap across the face. Before Doug could say anything Evie had stepped forward.

“Please, sir, I’m not-“ Evie had not expected the physical slap that followed. In fact it was so hard and hit her with such surprise that she lost her balance. Doug quickly caught her though before she could hit the ground. He himself had tears in his eyes and was too baffled for words.

“I’m not buying your act, girl. They should have killed your mother for what she did, you should not even be alive. People like your mother and you don’t deserve to live.” He stepped toward Evie again causing her to flinch in Doug’s arms, as he was holding her from the right. Doug could feel her tremble in his arms from the tears that were streaming down her cheeks

“DAD! That’s enough. Leave her alone, she has done nothing wrong.” Doug watched as his father only shook his head in disappointment.

“I’m disappointed, son. You could have done better than that girl.” Doug felt his anger rise.

“She has a name!” He snapped and Dopey only shook his head.

“Yeah well, she shouldn’t have one.” Evie felt as if she had just been slapped again. _Not even good enough for that_ , her mother’s voice was ringing in her ears. Doug didn’t know what to say and his father just stepped forward looking Evie straight in the eye threateningly. Doug would have loved to push him away from his girlfriend but he knew Evie was not able to stand on her own anymore so he just kept his arms around her securely.

“You will stay away from my son. If I see you around him again I will make sure to get you sent back to the isle where you belong. Are we clear?!” 

“Dad, stop it.” Doug was growling now, he knew Evie feared nothing more than being sent back to the isle. His father ignored him though.

“I said, are we clear, witch?” Evie winced at the word witch and just nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes I’ll stay away.” Doug didn’t blame her for one second for giving in to his father. His father looked at her expectantly and Evie sobbed pulling herself out of Doug’s arms when she understood. She turned around to Doug, her face filled with pure horror and fear.

“It’s okay.” He mouthed and Evie just turned around running from the garden as quickly as she could before breaking down on the backside of the old building. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn’t control her breathing. She pressed her eyes closed trying to get her breathing back under control.

—————————————————————————

Meanwhile Doug had pushed past his father looking for Mal. He knew that if he went to calm down Evie now, it wouldn’t do any good. He had tears running down his cheeks out of anger at his father for treating Evie like this, for hitting her, he was still so perplexed that this had really just happened. And he swore that his heart had broken when Evie had looked at him in such fear that might equal a fear of death, she did not deserve any of that. He ran back inside where he found Mal and Ben talking to Ben’s parents.

“Mal.” He half whispered and both turned to him. Mal’s eyes widened when she saw his state.

“Oh my god, Doug, what happened? Is Evie okay?” Doug only shook his head with a sob. Ben put a supporting arm around him. Belle and Beast also looked at him in worry. He only looked at Mal though, she needed to look for Evie and find her fast.

“What happened?” She asked again alarmed.

“My father, he saw us kissing and lost it. He was an absolute ass to Evie and she ran away. Please you need to go find her, if I go she’ll only freak out more. She’s outside.” He was shaking and Ben held him tighter. Mal didn’t need to be told twice as she turned around sprinting off. She didn’t think she had ever run that fast but after seeing Doug in complete disarray she could only imagine what kind of an effect the encounter with his father must have had on Evie. She found her best friend on the backside of the building leaning against the wall clearly having a panic attack. She sat down next to her.

“E, hey, hey you need to calm down.” Evie was hyperventilating so Mal pulled her into her arms holding onto her for dear life.

“Just focus on my heart beat and calm down.” Mal held Evie tightly as she felt her body tremble with tears and breathing that was too fast. She rubbed circles on her back soothingly and whispered in her ear.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay, just breathe.” It took some time but eventually Evie’s breathing evened out. Mal wasn’t sure if she should ask what had happened or if she should wait. She waited until Evie’s sobs had lessened a little.

“E, what happened? Doug came running in in tears and told me about his father.” Evie flinched at the mention of Doug’s father. Mal held onto her tightly knowing that if she let Evie go now the next panic attack would follow in no time. Finally Evie looked up to meet Mal’s eyes and Mal gasped at the red stain on her her best friend’s right cheek. She caressed her cheek carefully.

“He did that?” She asked and Evie only nodded looking down again.

“How dare he?” Mal growled and Evie only curled into herself more whispering.

“He said he’d get me sent back to the isle if I don’t stay away from Doug.” Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and Mal gasped not understanding how anyone could possibly do that to Evie. She was the nicest out of the VKs, she was the one blending in the best.

“Why would he do that?” Mal asked in disbelief.

“Because I am nothing more than an evil witch just like my mother.” She spit the words out with so much self-hatred making Mal wince.

“Evie, you are not like your mother. Remember what I told you before we came out here today?” Evie didn’t respond but Mal knew she did.

“You are beautiful, smart, sweet and amazing.” Evie sobbed.

“He said I didn’t deserve a name, I didn’t deserve to live. Maybe he’s right.” Mal’s blood ran cold and she gripped Evie’s chin and made her look into her eyes.

“You are **not** like your mother and I don’t care what that scumbag said to you, your name is Evie and you are the only one deserving of that name, the only one in this universe because you are the only one who is incredible enough to carry it.” Evie looked at her sadly and Mal only sighed. If that idiot only knew what damage he had done with his actions. Evie’s eyes started watering again.

“I love him, M...I can’t just walk away from him.” Mal shook her head.

“No, no, no you don’t have to. I know you love him and he loves you. There is nothing that his father could do to get between the two of you.” Evie looked at her in horror though.

“What if he does make sure to get me sent back to the isle? I can’t go back there.” Mal pulled her arms around her tighter again when she felt Evie starting to tremble again.

She didn’t really know what to say to that, she knew she’d kill Dopey if he ever laid a finger on Evie again, let alone get her sent back to the isle. She would be sent back as well after she was done with him, that was for sure. She couldn’t bring herself to lie to Evie though, she didn’t know if Doug’s father had the power to do something like this. Both of them jumped when they heard another voice though.

“He can’t do that.” Standing there was Snow White looking at Evie in nothing but deep sorrow. Evie and Mal stared at her in shock. 

“Why? Because you will do it first?” Evie’s voice was trembling as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she stared at Snow White heartbrokenly. Snow White’s eyes widened as she saw the fear in the girl’s eyes. She shook her head quickly and crouched down in front of her putting a hand on her knee carefully.

“Evie, I would never do that, I know that you are nothing like your mother. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to live with that woman for so long.” Snow White waited for Evie to look at her and eventually she did, obviously she was debating whether she could believe her or not. Her friend, Mal was staring at her, without a question sizing her up, but she did seem grateful to have someone help her right now. 

“I don’t want to be a burden to Doug, I know he would be better off-“ Mal put a hand over her mouth making her stop talking.

“Not another word, I mean it.” Snow White sighed when she heard Evie berating herself. She cupped the girl’s cheek, which was burning red and would probably bruise, she was surprised that Evie let her touch her but also grateful for giving her a chance.

“Don’t say that, I know Doug and ever since you two have been a thing he has bloomed, I’ve never seen him so happy, trust me.” Evie looked at Snow White with wide eyes.

“Are- are you sure?” Mal rolled her eyes.

“Of course she is, E. I have only known him for a year and I’ve seen the change in him. You are so good for him just as he is amazing for you. You allow yourself to actually go to his room for a chill day without doing your make up, he has finally convinced you that you are beyond beautiful even without all of that. That is something I could never do and I will forever be grateful for him helping you realize that. You two were meant for each other.” Snow White nodded hearing Mal’s words. Evie looked between the two before her face fell again.

“It won’t matter once I’m sent back.” Back to the isle, back to her mother, Evie wanted to scream in frustration. Snow White shook her head vehemently.

“Evie, listen to me. Dopey can’t do that, Belle and Adam know you, they would never believe him no matter what he’d accuse you of. I saw Doug following Ben, Belle and Adam to Ben’s office before I came looking for you. Belle was reassuring him that you would never, under no circumstances be sent back to the isle. I went up to them and Doug gave me this for you.” She handed Evie a sheet of paper and Evie felt a deep warmth spreading in her body when she saw that it were the lyrics for Doug’s song. Mal looked at Evie curiously and Evie let out a teary laugh.

“He wrote a song for me and he invited me to come over later to try it out.” _Before everything went wrong_ ,she added in her mind. Mal couldn’t help but smile at Evie sappily.

“That kid truly loves you.” She said reassuringly and Snow White nodded taking Evie’s hand in hers.

“I will talk to Dopey, maybe I can convince him to at least tolerate you as Doug’s girlfriend.” Evie looked at her gratefully.

“You would do that for me?” She asked in disbelief and Snow White laughed.

“Of course I would, hey we’re practically sisters and sisters stick up for each other.” Evie looked at Mal who nodded then turned back to Snow White before pulling her into her arms.

“Thank you so much.” She whispered, relieved to know that Snow White, the woman whose judgement she’d feared most, was supportive of her relationship with Doug , it meant a lot especially after the disaster with Doug’s father. Snow White hugged her back.

“You are very welcome. Also if you, or both of you.” She added looking at Mal “or you and Doug ever want to come visit me and my husband, feel free, we’d be happy to have you.” Both girls stared at Snow White in disbelief and she laughed.

“Yes, you can believe it, I just invited you to my castle. Now please close them mouths of yours or you’ll catch flys.” Mal and Evie chuckled.

“Thank you.” Mal said with a meaningful look, thank you for giving her hope and for building her back up. Snow White nodded at Mal equally meaningful, then she turned to Evie pointing to the piece of paper in her hands.

“That sounded like it was still a date. Do you want to go see Doug? He’s in Ben’s office, Dopey couldn’t possibly see you there.” She added when Evie tensed up again. Mal nodded at her encouragingly and she sighed.

“Yes, I would like that.” She whispered and made to get up with the help of both Mal and Snow White. They took Evie into their middle and walked back into the building.

—————————————————————————

“I can’t believe your father would do something like this.” Ben shook his head in disbelief and Doug just sat there, face in his hands.

“Neither can I, the way he looked at her and spoke to her. She always seems so confident and well-poised but Evie is extremely insecure, she doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right she does not and my parents are going to make sure Dopey will never lay a finger on her again.” Ben felt like going after Doug’s father himself for what he had done.

“You guys will figure things out, Doug.” Doug groaned standing up.

“You didn’t see the way she looked at me, Ben she was so scared.” Ben nodded. Of course she was, he remembered how Evie had made him promise not to leave her on the isle again when they went back for Mal about half a year ago. 

“I know Doug, but you heard my mother, she will not be sent back. My parents won’t let that happen and neither will I. I think Snow White will make sure to let her know that.” Doug nodded.

“I can’t lose her.” He whispered and Ben pulled him into his arms.

“I know, man and something tells me that she is not ready to give you up either. You two are so in love, it’s sickening sometimes.” Doug hit him in the chest playfully.

“Idiot.” He chuckled and Ben smiled when he saw the light return to Doug’s eyes. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Ben called and Mal peeked in.

“Uhm Ben, can you maybe-“ she gave him a look and Ben understood.

“Oh, yes of course. Uhm Doug, I have some things to do.” He quickly walked out of the room opening the door fully, revealing Evie who looked up at Doug immediately. Her eyes watered and so did Doug’s half out of happiness to see her, half because he saw the forming bruise on his girlfriend’s cheek and her ruined make up because she had been crying.

Doug opened his arms and Evie ran into the room almost jumping into them. He held her tightly not planning to let her go anytime soon. He felt her tremble in his arms.

“It’s okay, everything is okay.” He heard her sob and put a hand on the back of her head.

“Sssshhh, just calm down, it’s over.” Evie stilled in his arms after a few minutes and he just held her.

“I am so sorry, I had no idea he would react like that.” He whispered and Evie shook her head leaning back a little to be able to look into his eyes.

“It’s not your fault.” Doug let a gentle hand ghost over her cheek gently making her look down.

“He had no right to do that to you, none of it and I won’t let him come near you ever again.” Evie looked at Doug in sorrow.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to come between you and your father.” Doug put a hand under her cheek before she could look down again.

“Look at me, you didn’t come between anyone. My father made that decision when he hurt you today. I will protect you from him and if that means to keep a distance, then so be it.” Evie just looked at him sadly and Doug couldn’t help himself but to pull her in for a kiss. Evie melted into the kiss and when they broke apart she was smiling.

“There it is, the most beautiful smile in all of Auradon.” He whispered gently tucking her hair behind her ear. Evie blushed looking down.

“Snow White was very nice.” She told him and Doug smiled. He had known that Snow and Evie would like each other immediately. That was also why he had asked her to find Evie for him, because he knew that she would be able to build her up again.

“I can imagine.” He whispered.

“She invited us to her castle.” She added and Doug looked at her in feigned shock.

“And let me guess, the fair lady would like to go?” Evie laughed at this hitting his chest playfully.

“Yes, I would love to...some time.” Doug caressed her bruised cheek once more kissing it gently.

“Then we will go visit her soon. Everything that makes you happy, Eves.” Evie looked into his eyes deeply.

“ **You** make me happy, Doug.” Now it was Doug’s time to blush but before he could say anything Evie had pulled him into another kiss. When they broke apart both of them smiled.

“I love you so much, and I don’t care what my father says, I will never let you go.” He whispered and Evie giggled.

“I like that.” They were interrupted by giggling. Both of them turned towards the door to see Mal and Ben standing there.

“See, sickening.” Ben said and Doug grabbed one of the pencils from the desk throwing it at Ben. Mal laughed and looked at Evie to see her smile back at her happily. That was all the confirmation she needed.

“How do you guys feel about some punch? It’s purple this year.” Mal asked and Evie and Doug looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

“Great!” Mal grabbed Evie’s hand and Evie let herself be pulled away from Doug. Doug looked after her with a dreamy smile and Ben put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You better believe it, she’s your girl.” Doug looked at Ben before shaking his head.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” Ben laughed with a look at Mal.

“Tell me about it.” The rest of the day consisted of a lot of laughter, snuggling and sappy kisses and the pair soon excused themselves to Doug’s room and instead of working on the song Evie ended up curled up safely in Doug’s arms, sound asleep while Doug was brushing his hand through her hair making sure that no one would hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you guys enjoyed my first one shot...pretty please leave a comment for me, I’d truly appreciate it! :)


End file.
